Snape and Lily: Memories That Last a Lifetime
by meganquillen
Summary: Have you ever wondered if there was ever more to the Snape and Lily love story? This covers Severus Snape and Lily Potter's friendship and romance, as Snape explores memories of the distant past.
1. Prologue

Snape lost the love of his life, Lilly Evans, on the night of October 31, 1981. However terrible this may be, Snape never forgets what LIly meant to him and the times they shared. She was his best friend and the first and only love of his life. He will never move on. All he is left with are these memories of what used to be, long ago.


	2. The Confession

Snape turned his head and gazed into the large green eyes of the girl he loved. He could lay like this forever, he thought, mesmerized by the essence of being so close to Lily. Lilly's long thick red hair swept over the grass as she leaned upon her elbow, propping her head up. She then took a moment to think before she spoke, smiling down at the boy she thought of as her best friend.

"Sev?" Lillys innocent voice rang like music to Servuse's ears as she spoke his name.

"Remember when we used to do this for hours on end when we were kids? Just lay in the fields or by the river bed, staring up at the sky and talking." Lilly sighed in her melodic tone of voice.

"Of course I remember." Severus spoke truthfully. For he knew she had no idea how much those moments had actually meant to him. The times he had been hit and beaten by his father and ignored by his mother. The times when everything else seemed dark, except for this one shining light in his life. That light was Lilly evans. He would cherish those moments he spent growing up with her for the rest of his life, he thought to himself.

"I miss those times." Lilly added sadly, lowering her head back down onto the bed of grass. Severus knew what this was about. He suddenly became bitter and cold, annoyance spread across his face.

"You just miss me not having friends." Severus declared his discovery grumpily, nearly pouting where he lay.

"You had friends Sev. You had me?" Lilly added in a more hopeful tone.

"That's not fair Lily. Your my best friend. Avery and Mulciber are not that bad…there just…" Snape began being quickly interrupted by his redhead companion.

"They use dark magic! And they want to become death eaters Severus." Lily shot back in anger.

Snape knew Lilly must be upset with him, she always was whenever she called him by his full name. Not wanting to disappoint Lilly anymore but still not wanting to argue he decided to change the topic.

"Did you see Potter and his gang of baboons today in potions?" Snape interjected with a hint of disgust in his voice. Lily turned her head to look at Severus.

"Don't think we're not going to discuss your new friends later. Your just using Potter as an excuse, I know you Sev. And why are you so obsessed with what they do anyway?" Lilly demaded.

"Because Lily they...he likes you. Potter likes you and I know you already told me you don't have any feelings for him but I just can't help but fear he's going to get to you one of these days. He's so determined to have you like him." Severus murmured, biting his lip nervously as he spoke.

"Severus Snape, I already told you I have no feelings whatsoever for James. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself you know? And I don't care if James is popular or seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team, those things don't matter to me. Besides, I already have feelings for someone else." Lilly ended finally meeting snape's dark black eyes which were widend with shock.

"You...you do?" he stuttered as his heart sank into his chest. The girl he had loved for years, his only true friend had feelings for some other guy? It was more than he could handle.

"Sev, it's you that I have feelings for." Lily's green eyes seemed to pierce Snapes soul as she uttered these words. She lay on her side in the grass, just simply smiling at him. Severus returned her gaze with a look of shock and disbelief. How could Lily Evans ever like him? He wasn't popular or athletic or charming or rich. What did he have to offer Lily? It was impossible, for he had to be dreaming.

"Lily...I….you can't...how can you…?" Severus began to stutter but was interrupted by the single most magnificent thing that had ever happened to him. At that moment, Lily evans soft and warm lips drew into his. It felt like sparks flew across his entire body. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. His heart beat louder than he thought humanly possible and his hands trembled as he intertwined them into her soft and thick red hair. She welcomed the embrace, only pulling him closer. At that moment, Severus truly felt heavens light. He wished the moment could last forever. It had almost seemed to, until finally, Lily broke away. Snape gazed into her bright green eyes with more affection then he had ever felt for anyone before. He cherished this moment, the moment Lily had requitted his feelings.

"Lily Evans, I'm in love with you." Severus admitted as he pulled her into his arms once more in a gentle embrace.


End file.
